superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordru
Mordru is an immortal sorcerer who took control of the Sorcerer's World and embarked on a series of conquests of nearby planets. With his magic, and the technology of other worlds, he built an empire that covered half the galaxy. The worlds of the 30th century lived in fear, the only bright spot of hope was the Legion of Super-Heroes, based on Earth. __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, in the 30th century, we first meet Mordru as an adult. He is living on his homeworld of Zerox (aka the Sorcerers’ World). He and three other wizards are training a young female named Mysa Nal (sister of Legionnaire, Dream Girl and future White Witch) in the mystic arts. After six years, on the eve of her graduation, Mordru, who is all ready consumed with the Black Arts, annoyed that she had embarrassed him, secretly curses her, transforming her into an ugly Hag (and transferring his evil into her). Unaware of Mordru’s treachery, Mordru’s colleagues banish the horrid creature from the planet, believing that she is the blame for harboring evil in her heart. Insane with power, Mordru ravaged the Sorcerers’ World with tyranny.As revealed in Tales of the Legion of Super-Heroes, #315/2 – #316/2 (September – October 1984). Mordru, now a master, with ultimate mystic powers, ruled the Sorcerers’ World with an iron fist. He went on a quest to conquer neighboring worlds and eventually conquered his sector of the galaxy. His conquest seemingly came to an end until for a few decades. Then, without warning his tyrannical conquest began again. Saturn Girl led the Legionnaires in an attack on Mordru, defeating him and his army. This did not stop Mordru. He went to earth, seeking to do battle with the Legion of Super-Heroes. As he lumbered through Metropolis as a hundred foot giant, he wreaked havoc and easily defeated the Legion. Unbeknownst to Mordru, Mon-El and Superboy had been devising a plan to capture the evil sorcerer. They succeeded and for a few years, all was silent. As a new Legionnaire, Shadow Lass had been exploring the sub-basement in which Mordru was imprisoned in a vault, and tried to open it. Mordru escaped. Caught off-guard, the four Legionnaires on duty (Superboy, Mon-El, Shadow Lass, and Duo Damsel) escaped into the past via the time bubble – to Superboy’s time and home town of Smallville. They must devise a plan quickly as they realize that Superboy’s past may be the first place he looks. And as predicted, Mordru arrives, causing a deep shadow to penetrate the town to find the missing Legionnaires. After a week, a standoff ensures with our four heroes and Mordru, not far from the Kent Home.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #369 (June 1968). Mordru explains that he easily defeated the remaining Legionnaires back in the 30th century and now he has searched time and space searching for these four Legionnaires. With seemingly no hope from Mordru’s power, our four hero’s burrow underground. The villain then summons his armies from the 30th century to ferret out the Legionnaires. After an intense battle that has lasted for a day, the four Legionnaires with the help of Pete Ross and Lana Lang as Insect Queen, catch a break – Mordru captures himself. As he lifts a fireball over his head, intending to hurl it down on them, he causes the cavern walls to crumble and collapse about him, sealing him under-ground, seemingly forever. When the four Legionnaires return to the future and the Legion Headquarters, believing to find chaos and destruction, they are happy to see that all is well. Invisible Kid explains that Mordru's attempt to destroy them failed, because Dream Girl foresaw his attack and summoned her sister, the White Witch, to protect them and their headquarters with her magic, while Princess Projectra cast an illusion to make him think that he had succeeded.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #370 (July 1968). In the year 2977, almost ten years later, Mordru has long-since escaped. He is now looking for the Red Jar of Calythos, the Green Bell of Uthool and the Silver Wheel of Nyorlath. Three ancient artifacts were created by the famed ‘Three Demons’: Abnegazar, Rath, and Ghast. Once he retrieves them, he can free the ancient demons and steal their powers. He captures nine Legionnaires, imprisons five of them (Saturn Girl, Lightning Lad, Shadow Lass, Ultra Boy and Chameleon Boy) and sends the other four on missions to retrieve two the mystic artifacts. The ‘Wheel’ is on the planet Antares-II. He sends Sun Boy and Wildfire, who are seemingly captured. Meanwhile, Brainiac 5, and Princess Projectra are pleading with the ruling council on the planet Vaxon. Since the Legionnaires have failed to return from their missions, Mordru reaches across time to the 20th century, with hopes of grabbing the mystical artifacts from the Trophy Room. He inadvertently, captures JLA members, and Justice Society members from the parallel-universe of Earth-Two as well.To see this historic meeting of these two hero teams see [[Justice League of America, Vol. 1 147| Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147]] (October, 1977) and [[Justice League of America, Vol. 1 148| Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148]] (November, 1977). He adds Green Arrow and Black Canary to his group of hostages. He then sends out Superman of Earth-One (aka Earth-1A), and Dr. Fate, and Hawkman of Earth-Two (aka Earth-2A) to rescue Sun Boy and Wildfire, and secure the Silver Wheel. He sends the Batman of Earth-One (aka Earth-1A), and the two Green Lanterns the Planet Vaxon to retrieve the ‘Green Bell’. He alos sends Power Girl and the Flash of Earth-2 use their super-speed to enter a limbo-like realm and regain the ‘Red Jar.’ They gain the mystic artifacts and bring them back to Mordru who awakens the three demons. The evil trio turn on him and overpower him.As revealed in Justice League of America, #147-148 (1977). Legends of the Superheroes A few years later, Mordru has enlisted the aid of several of Earth’s supervillains (Solomon Grundy, Sinestro, Dr. Sivana, Riddler, Giganta and the Weather Wizard) with the objective to destroy the world. These villains, calling themselves the Legion of Doom, have spread deadly bombs in several places. The Justice League members on hand (Batman, Robin, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkman, Huntress, Captain Marvel and Black Canary) spring into action, following clues to find them. Through their search, the heroes all inexplicably drink Dr. Sivana's de-powering potion. Yet, miraculously disarm the bombs and recover their powers, defeating Mordru and his supervillians.As revealed in Hanna-Barberas live-action two-part special, Legends of the Superheroes in the episode: The Challenge (1979). The Great Darkness Saga During the Great Darkness Saga,See The Great Darkness Saga at the DC Database Darkseid was reborn in the 30th century. He sought to gain power by draining the power of others. He freed Mordru and before Mordru could react, sapped his mystical energy. Mordru was left powerless. When Darkseid was defeated, one can assume the power returned to Mordru.This story unfolds in four issues: Legion of Super-Heroes,#289 (July 1982); Legion of Super-Heroes Annual, Vol. 2 #1 (1982); Legion of Super-Heroes, #290 (August 1982) and #291 (September 1982). Powers and Abilities Powers *'Magic': Mordru's sorcerers powers are amongst the most formidable in the known Universe. *'Accelerated Healing': He can magically heal fatal wounds sustained by himself or those of others. When Alan Scott slashed Mordru's abdomen open with an energy sword, the sorcerer was able to heal the injury in seconds. *'Chronokinesis' *'Molecular Reconstruction' *'Energy Projection' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Flight' *'Illusion Casting' *'Immortality': Mordru is also apparently ageless. The Hourman android attempted to de-age Mordru to a point where he was not as powerful, however in the process he discovered that Mordru's timeline had no beginning or end. Mordru was apparently never born, nor would ever die. *'Possession' *'Size Alteration' *'Superhuman Durability': During his attack on the Justice Society in New York, he was able to take multiple blows from Power Girl without serious damage, and was able to withstand a joint attack by the JSA and the Freedom Fighters. *'Superhuman Strength': He has also demonstrated superhuman strength sufficient to lift objects weighing several tons with relative ease. *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Teleportation' Abilities See Above Weakness Mordru must enter into a state of suspended animation if he is buried alive or sealed in a tight spot. Appearances * SuperFriends Comic Book: **''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: *** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced *** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes * Mordru was created by Jim Shooter and Curt Swan. * He first appeared in Adventure Comics, #369 (1968).For more information about that DC comic book, click here. External Links *Mordru at the DC Database *Mordru at Wikipedia References Category:Villains Category:Superman enemies Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:DC characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:Sorcerer